


The Wizard And The Hero

by River_boi



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Tags May Change, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: When two stone cold hearts collide, will they break apart or spark a fire?
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy, Sigmund (Fanboy & Chum Chum)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Heros Downfall

Kyle never got expelled, he never went to Galaxy Hills, he never met the two who's lives he'd have changed so immensely. He never met the green wearing autistic kid who would have shown him what he's always wanted. 

With Kyle having never been in his life, Fanboy fell down a hole. His electrocution by microwave was worse and more dangerous than ever. Something changed in him that day, having looked death in the face Fanboy didn't fear it. 

Not that he feared it in the first place. Fanboy was always reckless, he never thought about the near death experiences he's had till that point. Now, he didn't care. 

If he could give his life for more than he'd ever be to go on he would. He was more of a hero than he would give himself credit for. 

It took much longer than either of them would have originally liked to be heroes, hell Chum Chums bakery took off before he made a name as a hero. Fanboy had been unemployed for two years at that point, spending his time working on his inventions from scraps of broken machines. 

At least they were out of Galaxy Hills. That run down town where nothing happened seemed to happen unless the boys made it. It was a shit hole, a greasy man child who tried to raise them the best he could, an almost bum man who assaulted them nearly every time they were in sight, an old teacher losing his marbles, a crazy overly attached now ex girlfriend. 

Toby, formerly Fanboy and Tobias Cranapple III (he refused to use his full name feeling like a failure under the first two Tobias'), supposed the suburbs right outside of the city wasn't much better. It had plenty of assholes who'd yell at him for telling their kids to fuck off, guys who'd hassle him for being single, and plenty of whispers that he and Chum were gay lovers. 

As if anyone would love Toby, a pothead wasting his potential in a garage. Well not exactly but you get the point. He smokes weed and hides in the garage. 

At least he had his GHU engineering degree, he had that going for him. He'd actually graduated top of his class, honors student instead of dropout. All out of spite. 

He wanted a degree so it was a win-win right? 

Not exactly. He loathed ever second it took to get that damn paper, every minute of work he had to put in. Sure it was what he wanted, mostly so people would actually take him seriously, but looking at it he felt so. Empty. 

He's always felt hollow. His head swarmed with ideas to change the world but his heart sucked in any light around, leaving him in blinding darkness. 

Staring at the ceiling had recently become a favorite pastime with his motivation reaching a low. He hadn't even eaten in a few days, lying to Chum Chum about it even. Claiming he'd had a sandwich when in reality he hadn't even gotten up in the past 24 hours. 

Chum Chum, ever the motherly type, stood looking at his friend who never even acknowledged his presence. Just stared blankly at the prison cell gray ceiling of his little workshop. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Chum Chum spoke up after less than a minute. Earning a glance from his friend's chocolate brown eye, unable to see his icy blue one.

"I'll eat later," the brunette lied, unmoving in his half off the couch pose, "the human body can go-" 

"Up to 30 days without food, I know I know," the chubbier friend finished having heard the line so many times, "still doesn't make it ok for you to starve in here. What do you want? I'll get you something." 

Toby looked over at his friend shifting his position so his back was to him, leaving Chum Chum groaning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving a mini echo of "I'm getting pizza". 

Toby looked at the clock next to the couch, realizing it was late. Almost 7. 

"no wonder Chum Chums on my ass." The inventor wondered out loud. Turning over so he'd be facing the door. 

"He's on my ass all the time, I get that he's worried but he's annoying sometimes." He glances at the pipe, picking it up shrugging. 

"Well it'll make me hungry, and it's better than staying sober." Pulling the glass tube up to his lips he took a hit, the first one in weeks. Letting himself sink into the loveseat as he exhaled, chucking slightly to himself. It hit harder with his current state. 

Of course Chum Chum was disappointed in his friends smoking, standing watching him leaning almost all the way over the loveseats edge. 

"Toby what are you-"

"Shhhhh shhh, the stink bugs winning, must not disturb it." 

Toby had started watching a stink bug and beetle fight, with his childish high it was about a thousand times more interesting. Giggling to himself like a young child watching a funny movie, or a high adult watching a kids movie. 

It was really both whichever way you looked at it. 

Chum Chum sighed slightly, leaving one of the boxes for him to eventually let half get cold and eat it in the middle of the night. At least he was eating right? 

The steamy pizza certainly was something that Toby's body was begging for, eating nearly half of it at once. He flops back, growing tired once again. 

"Man when was the last time I slept?" The inventor ponders out loud again. Rubbing his eyes Toby slung his leg over the back of the beat up old couch. Glancing at the stitching on the couch. It brought back so many memories, many he didn't want anymore. 

One specific one that came back was the first time he got drunk. He'd gotten his ID at 18 and as soon as he turned 21 he wanted to drink. He decided he might as well try some out. 

With Chum Chum being 19 at the time he was in charge of making sure Toby didn't die, and he certainly did that. Unfortunately he missed the mark on making sure Toby didn't do something he'd regretted. 

He regretted drinking that night, because he broke the microwave, the one that electrocuted him while he was trying to fix it. 

He woke up in the hospital days later with a disheveled Oz and an extremely emotional Chum Chum. There were 'get well' cards and flowers and whatnot, which infuriated him. 

They'd have never done that if Chum Chum wasn't upset, it was always for Chum Chum. It made him resent his friend for a few days, before realizing that he was just a very likeable person. No wonder Yo liked him so much. 

He ended up in the mental health ward, from his "violent" actions. He threw one of the vases and tore up the cards, he didn't want their patronizing "gifts". 

The two left soon after Toby got out. They still kept contact with Oz and Chum Chum occasionally visited, but Toby refused to go back to Galaxy Hills. 

He shook his head, closing his eyes trying to forget. He wanted to forget a lot. 


	2. The Wizard And His Rival

Kyle had graduated from Milkweed, for once feeling like he made his parents proud. Making himself proud. 

Unfortunately staying at Milkweed meant continuing to share a dorm with his rival, Sigmund. They had been roomed together since their first year, and it was ok for a while.

That was until they started becoming violent towards each other.

Sigmund's family curse of insanity had started to take hold over his teens and Kyle foolishly fought back against him. Like adding gas to the flame it only made them hate each other more and more. 

Sigmund's insanity had even led to a loud, violent argument with the blonde vampire he'd been with. Klaus, ever the type to help, tried to keep Sigmund sane, leveled at least. 

It never worked, and sometimes it made it worse. 

Kyle remembered that one fight in vivid detail, Klaus had stepped in to try and stop it. Before he knew it Sigmund was bleeding from his left eye, and Klaus was panicking, trying to apologize. 

It was all fuzz from there, all he could remember was Sigmund yelling at the one he'd said he had loved mere hours ago. 

From then on, Klaus hid in a part of the library no one ever used. There was no light there, no one to talk to, no one to hurt. All alone with only books for company. 

Kyle occasionally visited the vampire, bringing fruit usually. Klaus always appreciated it, being that he'd swore to never eat meat (besides the occasional cup of pig's blood to keep him sane). 

Kyle's visits had stopped once he'd stop coming around Milkweed, mostly from knowing Sigmund had started teaching there. He wanted to avoid any more problems with the albino German. He'd felt bad leaving Klaus alone anymore. 

Now he lived alone in a small apartment in a nice little town far enough away. It got lonely at times but Kyle still had Scrivener and his Necronomicon. 

Both of them acted more like family towards Kyle than anything, they were the closest to real family he had. 

Necronomicon had been a big part in Kyle's upbringing, acting as a father to him. Teaching, giving life advice, trying to cheer him up. 

Scrivener had acted more like an older brother. There to talk, help him out, give him advice based on the situation. 

Even with both of them around, Kyle still felt like something was missing. Like someone wasn't there like they should be. 

Kyle liked watching the rainy days, it felt like watching his emotions. The cold rainy day left everyone inside, letting Kyle sit by the window like a cat. 

He barely glanced at the cup set next to him on the windowsill, mumbling a thank you to the elf next to him. 

"How are you doing today kid? Rain gettin' you down?" Scrivener sits next to Kyle as he picks up the cup drinking the leafy water. 

"Not exactly," the redhead sighs shaking his head, "just tired, like usual." He stares at the slightly tinted drink in his hand. 

The elf sighs shaking his head. "I told ya kid, you oughta get out there a bit, meet someone. Well, not right now obviously, but soon." 0

Kyle doesn't respond, keeping his emerald green eyes on the street outside. There were few people out, an older man going into an apartment he lived in, a young woman trying to get home as soon as possible to try and save herself, a mother and her young son with an umbrella. 

Her son stood out, wearing a superhero costume. It almost reminded him of someone he never knew. Someone special to him. 

Scriveners fingers snapping in his face snaps him out of it. "Kid! You going crazy there? You looked like you're out of it." 

Kyle looked at the elf before nodding slightly. "I, yes. I'm fine. Just a bit, dizzy. I think I'm just going to rest." The redhead gets up leaving his still mostly fill cup on the windowsill. 

Scrivener sighs, taking the cups down to the kitchen so he could eventually wash them himself. 

Kyle flops onto the black sheeted bed, kicking his dark boots off. His cape had been hung on the bed frame yesterday, he hadn't worn it out today. 

Maybe Scrivener was right, maybe he did need to get out somewhere. Kyle sat up, floating his glove over to him letting it hover in front of him. Spinning it quickly before smacking his finger in it, landing right in America. 

"America? Well I've heard it can be nice this time of year." The redhead got himself up and started packing his bags, using his phone to book himself a ticket. 

He called for his elf and his necronomicon to be ready to leave in a few days, Kyle flopped back onto his bed sighing happily. 

He was more excited than he'd ever been, finally he would be getting out of the old town he'd been stuck in as long as he could remember. He hoped going to America wouldn't be too crazy. 

If only he knew what was in store for him.


	3. Voices

The actual travel had been just as uneventful as it could have been. Kyle and Scrivener got on the plane and to their seats like everyone else, Kyle had sprung for the better seats where there was actual room. 

The flight was lengthy one so the redhead decided he might as well get some sleep, and surprisingly he fell into a slumber quite quickly. 

He dreamt of nothingness, the abyss that he had been staring at for so long. Instead of it staring back, it spoke. A soft, welcoming voice he'd never heard that sounded so familiar to him. 

"I'm sorry everything is going this way, I hope you're doing ok. Even if I'm not there with you." 

The voice continued, with a gentleness of a butterfly and the sweetness of honey. 

"I wish I could have done something to help then, before that happened to him. Before they both got hurt. But I suppose I can't do much now."

Kyle wanted to respond, he wanted to ask questions. To ask who the voice was, what it meant. But it felt like there was nothing in his voice box, like all sound had left him. Opening his mouth, which didn't even feel like he was, left him with nothing but a probably stupid look on his face. 

"I hope you'll wait for me, I hope you won't toss me aside for being scared. I've just spent so much time in the dark that the light is blinding and scarier than the darkness I'm used to." 

Kyle closed his mouth, the only thing letting him know it was closed were his teeth clinking together. He found himself nodding, evening he couldn't tell, hoping that the voices owner would understand he would be patient. 

"I'll let you get back to your fun now, I shouldn't disrupt your story too much." 

\--------- 

Toby stared at his rooms ceiling for the first time in weeks, Chum Chum had only gotten him in there by taking him to bed when he fell asleep at his desk. Being a chulk made it easy to carry his twig of a friend. Not that Toby weighed much. 

He hardly ate, hardly slept, hardly did anything outside of the garage. Hardly anything outside of drinking that is. 

Without anything motivating him to get up, Toby laid there, unmoving. Tracing patterns in the popcorn ceiling with his eyes as they slowly started closing. Eventually slamming against the bags forming under his eyes. 

Toby found himself floating in the nothingness again, he'd been here before. He was used to the deafening silence and the blinding darkness. The voice caught him off guard this time. 

"You're a lot different, so adult-y and, sad."

Toby tried to scream, to yell for them to identify themselves. Upon finding he couldn't, Toby struggled. Trying everything, screaming, flailing, tearing his hair out even, or at least trying to. Just like before. 

"Don't panic, I'm not here to hurt you. I suppose you didn't change that much. But you still changed so much, you know?" 

Toby's attempts never stopped, no matter what he did the voice would continue, the same sweet tone staying. The sticky sweet and sugary sound calmed him just as it terrified him. 

"Fanboy, you need not struggle, you'll have him soon enough. I will be patient with you, I know you're scared."

The nickname he had abandoned along with that god forsaken town stopped him dead in his tracks. He hadn't heard that name in so long, not even Chum Chum called him that anymore. 

Why did his heart ache hearing it, why did his heart hurt. Why did his stomach twist into knots as the butterflies tried to escape. Why did his legs give in on him, bringing him to the nonexistent floor. 

Why did he fear it?

"I shall leave you. You don't need to fear me."

That was the last thing Toby heard from the voice before a pair of hands shook him from his sleep. Shooting up from his sleep, eyes wide and almost terrified. 

"Toby! Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep." Toby didn't even look at his shorter friend, still trying to bring his heart beat down, and bring the butterflies to settle. Why would they begin to swarm now? 

Still barely contained, the butterflies had finally settled after a cold shower. Toby stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, noting his stubble had been getting a bit out of hand he made a mental note to shave soon. 

"God what have I become..?" 

The words had slipped out before he could even think about them, and like a slap to the face Toby took a second to think about them. What was he? 

"A middle aged man with nothing going for him that's what. Why do I even care? Not like anything has gone good for me." He groaned into his hands before the small knock against the door frame snapped him out of it.

"Sorry for interrupting your self loathing, but there's a situation downtown." Chum Chum was only missing his gloves for his outfit made of mostly elastic. 

Toby nodded simply and ran to get his power armor. He'd always liked the way Fannihilators suit looked, so he kept the basis. A purple suit of armor but he made it easier to move in, and removed the shoulder pieces. 

One of the things he had changed about the armor was the way we could put it on, now it was automated with his boots and gloves being the pieces to make it trigger. 

\--------

The battle hadn't been much, a few punches to the right spots had taken the amateur villain down quickly. They weren't much in strengths or coherent building, hardly a challenge. 

Toby, or Fanman at the current point in time, was about to go on that speech every hero seems to do to new villains but got interrupted before he could start talking by slamming into someone, flying backwards hardly was a good idea in hindsight. 

He threw the redhead he had slammed into off balance of the broom they were riding as they quickly smashed into the top of a nearby building. Chum Chum, or Chulker as he had chosen for his hero name, noticed the blur of red and yellow fall onto the roof. 

He hopped from the ground to several windowsills to the roof just as Fanman landed next to the obviously unconscious man. Something about the redhead left Fanman staring, a twinge of sadness in his heart and a flurry of butterflies in his stomach came over him at the mansion face. 

"Fanman! What happened to him?" Chulker made his way over to the, checking to make sure the man wasn't dead. Not noticing his friends lack of response for several seconds.

"He looks, so familiar.." 

Chulker glanced at his friend, taking his hand off the unconscious ones neck. "What do you mean? He doesn't look like anyone I know." 

Fanman simply shakes his head. "Just, forget it.."


End file.
